knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
JunJun
JunJun is a character from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and is a major character introduced in the first season of The Knights of the Multiverse. Originally raised in the Dead Moon Circus alongside her adoptive sisters in the Amazoness Quartet, she soon learned that she was the reincarnation of Sailor Juno, one of the Asteroid Sailor Soldiers. Personality JunJun is the second youngest member of the Amazoness/Sailor Quartet. She's the most physical and athletic of the four. She displays typical tomboy traits, being more interested in fighting first and asking questions later and being quite arrogant. Surprisingly though, she's shown to be quite apathetic, as seen with how often she'll be the first one to help Usagi overcome one of her issues. History Pre-Series In her previous life in the days of the Silver Millennium, Sailor Juno was one of the four young Sailor trainees, along with Sailors Pallas, Ceres and Vesta, who were trained under the original Inner Sailor Guardians Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. Like their mentors and fellow, they fell in battle when Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom, causing them to be reincarnated on modern day Earth. Upon her reincarnation, JunJun was orphaned at a young age, and was taken in by the Dead Moon Circus, where she was named after the Roman goddess Juno, the queen of the gods. There, she met fellow orphans PallaPalla, CereCere and VesVes, who all developed a sisterly bond and trained in various performing arts, with JunJun developing a knack for acrobatics. As the four grew up, they became the troop known as the Amazoness Quartet, and was one of the Circus's most popular groups. Whenever the Circus would pass through a town, JunJun and the others would often go out and investigate the local populace to see if it's worth their time. Season 1 On a seemingly normal tour, with this year going through Japan, the Quartet made their way usual way through the town to investigate the populace. They soon took a break at an arcade, where JunJun popped a few quarters into a railgun shooter game, amazingly getting pinpoint accuracy on all the levels. This soon caught the attention of a small group of locals, with JunJun being her usual arrogant self about it. The greetings had to be cut short though, as CereCere got a message from the Circus staff for them to return to the tent. Season 2 Season 3 Abilities Most of JunJun's Sailor Guardian powers revolve around electricity. Thunder Blitz JunJun creates a strong thunder clap between her hands. Relationships VesVes PallaPalla CereCere Usagi Tsukino Tetsuya Tsurugi Like her sisters, JunJun heard news reports and stories of the Mazinger and Getter Robo pilots. JunJun's personal favorite was Tetsuya Tsurugi, or more specifically Great Mazinger with his sweet thunder powers and pure strength. Tetsuya himself he just found boring. When she and her sisters discovered their Sailor Guardian origins and joined the Crystal Knights, Tetsuya took up the responsibility of watching over JunJun (mostly just 'cause Pink just wanted to pair her up with the only other guy that used lightning).Category:Crystal Knights Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Sailor Guardians Category:Sailor Quartet Category:Magic Users Category:Human Category:Anime Characters